Delirium
by Midnight Raptor
Summary: Just why did Hermione sound so disappointed at breakfast after Ron’s encounter with the love potion? HBP movie missing scene. R/H. One-shot


Pairing: Ron/Hermione

Status: One-shot, completed

Warnings: Mild spoilers from HBP movie

A/N: *Sighs* Well, hello again folks. It's been a long while since I wrote something and an even longer while since I wrote a Ron/Hermione fic. Usually, I write at least two stories during my summer break but this particular summer has not been kind to my creative processes. As it is, I go back to school next week and this is the only thing I've written. I really needed to write something so after seeing HBP (best of the 6, in my humble opinion) I came up with this. It's not my best work. I'm a bit annoyed with myself because of that but as the philosopher Jagger once said, "You can't always get what you want." XP Anyways, read and enjoy. Reviews are welcome. :)

Disclaimer: I may own this missing scene but unfortunately the magical land of Harry Potter belongs to Mrs. Rowling.

Delirium

As everyone bustled out of the room, Harry took the opportunity to cast a knowing smirk at Hermione.

She shot him a look. "Oh, shut up." There were many moments when she hated the fact that her best friend could see right through her and this was certainly one of them. Turning back to Ron, she tried to hide the small smile that was creeping onto her face but unfortunately wasn't quite quick enough as Harry's grin grew even wider.

There was a shuffling in the next room and both looked behind them to see Madam Pomfrey striding back into the wing.

"I was under the impression that the headmaster had asked everyone to leave." she said stiffly, a slight look of disapproval in her eyes.

Hermione's face fell. She knew she was being selfish but with Lavender out of the picture, she could finally spend some time with Ron for the first time in ages.

Madam Pomfrey must've seen the look of utter depression on Hermione's face as she reluctantly added, "But I suppose you may stay, Ms. Granger. He seems to have settled down in your presence." Turning to Harry, her steel gaze was back in place. "Unfortunately, Mr. Potter, I cannot allow the same for you. Out!"

"I'll catch you later, then." he said his friend.

"Alright."

With that, he turned and made a hasty retreat. Everyone knew better than to disobey Madam Pomfrey's order for departure.

"Right." Making her way to Ron's bed, Madam Pomfrey began fussing over his pillows and sheets. "Lucky to be alive, this boy." she mused more to herself than to Hermione. "Another few seconds and he wouldn't be looking so peaceful in this bed."

The thought of what could've happened had Harry not thought quickly made Hermione sick to her stomach. No, she just couldn't think of that.

Satisfied with her work, Madam Pomfrey straightened up. "Well, he seems to be doing nicely." She turned a serious eye at Hermione before continuing. "Now I have some other business to attend to but I'll know what's going on here. Any fussing from him and I'm afraid you'll have to leave."

Hermione nodded.

After giving Ron one final look, Madam Pomfrey swept out of the wing, leaving the two teenagers alone.

With a somewhat relieved sigh, Hermione resumed her silent vigil. Unconsciously, her thumb began stroking the back of his hand as it rested lightly between her own. She smiled as she felt the rough calluses on his palms, left by the many hours he had spent hanging onto his broom. Running her eyes across his body, she examined the other marks quidditch had left on his form. A fresh bruise was forming on his right collarbone from where, despite all of his padding, a rogue bludger had come in contact just yesterday afternoon at practice. Glancing at his chin, she saw a pink line left where the strap of his padded helmet had chafed his skin, yet another callous to add to his collection. But the most noticeable difference was in his musculature. No longer was he the gangly mess with flailing arms and legs. Instead, Harry's nightly practices had filled him out nicely, broadening his shoulders and chest and adding some finesse to his former flailing limbs.

She blushed as this last thought formed in her head. Since when did she become so aware of his physique?

Just then Ron began to stir, bringing her out of her reverie.

"Er…my…nee…" he moaned softly.

Clutching his hand even firmer, she leaned forward slightly. "I'm right here, Ron." For a moment, she half expected him to start muttering away again but he just squirmed restlessly before sinking back into unconsciousness.

She sat and considered him momentarily before deciding to break the silence. "Well, you certainly have done it now, haven't you?" she teasingly asked his still form. "That appetite of yours has finally gotten you into trouble. I had a feeling that one day you'd regret stuffing something in your mouth." She paused as she darkly remembered that for the past few weeks, food wasn't the only thing that had been in his mouth. "I hope those chocolate cauldrons were worth it. Mind you, you did steal Harry's."

Ron's soft snores were her only response. She smiled to herself. His current state had reminded her of something she had read in a muggle science book. "Objects in motion will stay in motion. Objects at rest will stay at rest." That law could be applied to nearly everything Ron did. Right now he was at rest and that wasn't likely to change anytime soon.

"There's something I've been meaning to tell you." The words were out before she could stop them. Where was this coming from? She deliberated for a second but in the end decided that now was a good a time as any. After all, he wasn't even conscious. "I know you being asleep defeats the purpose of me saying this but this is the only way I can get it out. Maybe one day I'll have the courage to say this while you're conscious but for now call me a coward." There was a moment's hesitation as she took a steadying breath. "The truth is…" Pause. "I'm in love with you. Always have been. It's just…" She shifted her gaze to her hands which were still encasing his. "I always thought I'd get over you and for a while I thought I had. I mean, you're my best friend. You and Harry. But these sort of things don't usually end well and I didn't want to loose you. But when I saw you…that night after the quidditch game…" She faltered slightly and when she continued her voice was barely above a whisper. "I wanted to hate you, Ron. I really did. But I couldn't bring myself to do it."

With her speech finished, she finally found it in her to look directly at Ron.

"No…" he moaned suddenly, his eyes still closed.

She frowned.

"Not Lavender…"

"Ron?" she asked, concerned.

Unfortunately, he didn't seem to register her voice as he continued. "…Hermione…always been Hermione…"

At this, she froze. "What's always been Hermione?" she whispered.

"Never…" The effort seemed to be taking all of his energy. "liked Lavender…'s always been Hermione…."

Her breath caught in her throat. For a fleeting second, she panicked. _Had he been awake? Had he heard everything? _A plethora of thoughts bombarded her mind as she stared wide-eyed at Ron who was now shifting under his covers. Just when she was quite sure he was about to come to, Madam Pomfrey came to her rescue.

"Is he fussing again?" Her voice echoed loudly in the empty wing.

Before Hermione could answer, Madam Pomfrey had crossed over to the bed and was peering concernedly at Ron. "Never you mind. I'm afraid he's had enough excitement for one day."

The words had barely left the healer's mouth before Hermione successfully extracted herself from Ron's side and gathered her things from the chair next to her. Madam Pomfrey looked at her curiously, Hermione's jumpy movements obviously confusing her.

"I think I'd ought to go now. I've got a paper for Ancient Runes, you see, and I really have to get started." _Merlin's beard, why am I babbling?_

Madam Pomfrey nodded slowly, still very much puzzled by Hermione.

She dared to sneak a sideways glance at Ron before making for the door, all the while feeling Madam Pomfrey's piercing gaze on her back.

-----------------------------

Turning their attention away from a seething Lavender, the trio resumed their breakfast.

But something was gnawing on Hermione. "You say you don't remember anything from that night." she asked Ron, her words delivered in an odd, staccato fashion. "Anything…at all."

He thought hard for a moment. "There is something…" His voice trailed off causing Hermione to hold her breath. She wasn't quite sure if she wanted him to remember what had been said between them that night. "But it can't be." he finished, shaking his head incredulously with a lopsided grin on his face. "I was completely backward, wasn't I?"

She exhaled. "Right." she mumbled, trying to keep the disappointment from her voice. Apparently, she had wanted him to remember. "Backwards."

Unnoticed by either of his two friends, Harry's eyes darted between them. He let out a soft sigh as he ducked his head. When were these two ever going to get it together?

* * *

A/N: I realized when I saw HBP for a second time that the beginning of this story differs slightly from what actually happened in the movie. Oops. I suppose I remembered it differently.

Well there you have it. I always welcome constructive criticism. They're a writer's best friend. :)


End file.
